


The gift

by violetbear



Series: Beyond all reason [15]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Jaal finally has Scott's gift ready. But will he like it?





	The gift

**Author's Note:**

> One of my headcanons is Scott and Jaal have Angara made blankets on their bed. But how and when did Scott get them? This story finally gave me the answer. And you too. Enjoy.

Jaal stood in front of the door to the Pathfinder’s quarters, unsure now that the gift was finished and about to be given away. The others had all delighted in their gifts. Each saying he shouldn’t have while joyfully examining the object in their hands. He had been overjoyed to know he had chosen correctly for everyone even after only knowing them for a short time.

But now there was only one person left. One gift left. He had spent hours trying to figure out what to get the Pathfinder. The one who had brought them all together. The reason he was here. When he had finally thought of it, he knew he couldn’t do it alone like all the others. SAM helped him get the measurements he needed, promising not to tell Ryder and Sahuna had actually procured what he wanted. Now, the gift was in his hands but maybe...

The door opened, startling him.  
“You going to stand out there all night, Jaal or do you actually want to come in” he heard Ryder ask from somewhere in the room.  
He walked into the room and saw Ryder sitting at his desk, typing up something.  
“I could come back later. You look busy.”  
“Always busy. Endlessly busy.” Ryder stood up and walked over to him. “But I can take a break. SAM’s been nagging me to anyway.”  
“I do not nag”, SAM insisted.  
“Beg to differ.”

Scott looked at the bundle in his hands.  
“What’s that?”  
“Well, um... Your gift.”  
“My gift? Jaal, I told you that you didn’t need to get us anything.”  
“I wanted to. You invited me onto your ship. You gave me-“  
“Yeah, okay. I know when I’m beaten”, Scott said, rubbing the back of his neck. “So... Um...”  
“You should invite him to sit down” SAM said.  
“SAM”, Ryder exclaimed, his cheeks turning a beautiful pink colour. “Stay out of this. Go away.”  
“As you wish.”  
“Though he might be right. Want to sit down?”

“Sure.” He walked over and sat down on the couch, waiting for Ryder to join him. What if he hated it? He was still learning about human culture. What if his gift was too personal? “Here”, he shoved the bundle into Ryder’s hands after he sat down beside him. Better to get it over with. At least then he’d know.  
“Thanks.” He watched Ryder anxiously as he unfolded the bundle, only revealing more fabric. “Um... Okay, I’ll bite. What is it?”  
“Sheets.”  
“Sheets?”  
“And a blanket. For your bed.” 

The few times he’d been here before, he’d noticed how immaculately Ryder’s bed was made up. It must take him ages in the morning to get it looking so good. He obviously took pride in it. Jaal wanted to give him something that would help with that. Something no one else from the Milky Way had yet. And maybe then Ryder would be able to get rid of the ratty old blanket draped over the couch if he had two sets for his bed.  
“Oh. Thank you, Jaal.”

He smiled as he watched Ryder running his hands over the fabric. Maybe he had chosen right after all.  
“They’re very soft. Are all Angara fabrics like this?”  
“Yes. I noticed how coarse most of the stuff brought from the Milky Way is.” He continued to sit there as Ryder unfurled more of the fabric so it spilled onto his lap also. A small smile appeared on Ryder’s lips as he continued to stroke the fabric.

“I take it that you like it?”  
“Yeah. Yeah, I do. A lot.” Ryder’s smile grew as he looked at him. “Thank you, Jaal.”  
How had he never noticed how dazzling Ryder’s eyes were before? He wanted to...  
“Um”, he said, clearing his throat. “I’m glad you like it.” He pushed the fabric back towards Ryder and stood up. “But I should go. I’ve taken up enough of your time.”   
“Oh, okay. Thank you again.”  
“Of course. I’ll see you tomorrow. Stay clear.”

He returned to the tech lab and tinkered with his rifle for an hour before going to bed. When he woke up, he was surprised to find a message from SAM on his omni-tool. A message that simply read: Thank you.


End file.
